


Great Expectations

by AGL03



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Jemma has a mini me, fitzsimmons family, pregnancy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGL03/pseuds/AGL03
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:  Fitzsimmons are expecting and not ready to let the cat out of the bag quite yet.  Too bad their children are onto them.





	Great Expectations

The sun was just beginning to crack over the horizon when Fitz collapsed back into bed. Jemma immediately rolling into his arms even in her sleep. It had been a long night for both of them, “morning” sickness his foot. They had only found out a week ago they were expecting their third child and it had been over a week since either of them had full nights rest. 

Jemma’s stomach would begin to revolt not long after they tucked their other two into bed and lasted until the wee hours of the morning. As he did with the other two Fitz was at her side, holding her hair back, supplying sips of ginger ale, and rubbing her back. Ignoring her insistence that he leave her to get some sleep. When it would finally let up Fitz would clean her face with a cool rag before snuggling into bed together for a few precious hours before their day was to start. 

Fitz had just placed a kiss to the top of her head and closed his weary eyes when there was a soft creak of their bedroom door and a sliver of light across the room from the hall. Fitz bit back a groan and opened his eyes to see his now six-year-old son, James, standing in the door and clutching the stuffed dog that Deke had given to him as a baby.

“Da?” a shaking voice asked. 

Hearing his son’s distress Fitz carefully sat up and settled an exhausted Jemma into the pillows where she didn’t even stir. 

“Hey Monkey, what’s wrong?” Fitz asked opening his arms and James wasted no time in running into his father’s embrace. 

“Mummy is sick,” James sniffled through the tears. “And she’s not getting better.”

Fitz kissed the top of his head and mentally kicked himself. They hadn’t told anyone yet, wanting to get through a couple more crucial weeks. But James’s room was right next to their bathroom and must have overheard the commotion of the last few nights. 

“Yes, Mum has been sick, but I promise you she will get better,” Fitz assured. 

The door to the bedroom was pushed open in full and ten-year-old Mackenzie came in with a laden tray in her arms. 

“Da is right,” she said in a way that so much reminded Fitz of Jemma that he couldn’t help but smile. “Mum should start to feel better in a few weeks. For many women morning sickness begins to abate towards the end of the first trimester.” 

Mackenzie ignored the stunned looks from her father and brother and carefully organized the contents of the tray on Jemma’s nightstand. Ever her mother’s daughter Fitz watched her place fresh ginger ale, saltine crackers, peppermint, lemon candies, a bottle of water, and where in the bloody hell had she found the prenatal vitamins?

That done she placed a tender kiss to her mother's brow before crawling into bed and snuggling next to her father. 

Fitz was still in a state of shock while James was quicker to recover. “Mummy is having a baby?!” he asked suddenly excited. “Is it another boy? Do I get a brother?”

“It could be a girl,” Mackenzie said, “I would so love a sister.”

James wrinkled his nose at the thought of another girl running around the house. They needed another boy to play football with Uncles Deke and Hunter with when they came to visit.

“How did you know?” Fitz asked finally coming out of his stupor, there was no use in denying things now.

Mackenzie fixed him with a look that once again was every bit her mother, the only thing it was missing was an “Oh Fitz”. 

“Mummy has been sick at night the last couple of weeks, has been frightfully tired, sent you to the market multiple times for the biscuits she never lets us have, and you both went to an appointment with Dr. Thompson...her special Doctor,” Mackenzie said matter of factly and Fitz was half expecting her to start citing her sources. 

Fitz sighed and hugged both of kids close. “Yes, we are going to have another baby, the Doctor says about Christmas,” earning an excited gasp from the pair. “Can we count on you two to be big helpers in getting ready for the baby?”

Both nodded eagerly and Fitz couldn’t help but kiss them again. “Okay, so for now I need everyone to settle down and go to sleep. We can’t help Mum and the baby if we are all sleepy and grumpy.” 

Fitz settled himself into the middle of the bed. Jemma again moving on years of instinct settled against his chest and into the crook of his neck. James resting his head on the other side of his chest and Mackenzie using his stomach as her pillow. 

Fitz content his family was settled quickly drifted off to sleep with Jemma.

Mackenzie waited until she felt her father’s breathing even out to indicate he was asleep before she spoke again.

“I hope it’s a girl,” she whispered.

“I hope its a boy,” James countered.

The siblings eventually succumbing as well. 

A few months later the small family huddled around the ultrasound machine at Doctor Thompson’s office and learned to their shock and excitement that both children got their wish. 

The Fitzsimmons Family were growing by two, not one, and Jemma was expecting twins. A boy and a girl.


End file.
